vampire academy 100 drib
by Morning Star Evening Light
Summary: different mix ups of scenes that just come to me and I thought would be pretty cool but ant anywhere els to fit them so just randoms. enjoy. xx rated m just in case xx
1. Chapter 1

History Class.

As Lissa and Rose walked towards History there was only one thing on there minds.

'Well its that time off year again Lissa and you know what that means Fancy dress time.' Rose told Lissa excitedly while threading her arm through hers. 'God we need to find something spectacular to wear.'

Lissa grabbed Roses are at the door to History and turned her towards her.

'Rose please don't over do it. I'm all for testing the boundary of the school dress code but lets keep it a little classy this year.' Lissa told Rose before letting go of Rose's arm and making her way in to class and up the steps of the lecture hall to there seats with Rose falling in to step behind her.

They took there seats and got there books out ready for the class to begin.

'Look Lissa if your that worried ill let you pick your own Halloween costume this year but I had a fantastic idea for you that would have driven Christian mad. Anyways I have my own idea's but I need to see Mason or Eddie about one of them as id need his help to pull off.' she told her as the room was called in to silence.

'Oh' Lissa Whispered back ' what is it your thinking?'

'well Lissa your just going to have to wait and see with everyone'... That's only as far as rose got as a hand slammed down on the desk making them both jump.

' That's it!' Mr. Moore screamed at them. 'Rose pick up your things and go sit at the back of the class.'

Rose grabbed her things and started making her way towards the back.

'Actually the back still has people who you can talked to and disrupt so why don't you sit at the front on my desk so I can keep a better eye on you.'

Rose stared in disbelief at him 'Your joking right?'

'Do I look like I'm the kind of man that jokes around? Now move.'

Rose walked down to the the stairs and took a seat at Mr. Moors Desk. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and hear people snickering.

Just Fantastic!


	2. Chapter 2

****The Hist****.

Rose, LIssa and Eddie are 13 and its Mason 14th birthday.

Rose sat scribbling away minding her own business when she felt a sharp kick come from her left hand side. Eddie had been trying to get her attention for the last 5 minutes but rose was trying to be good so that she could get out of detention on time and not have to stay longer because of talking.

She heard Eddie sigh and his chair shuffle then a piece of paper was pushed under her nose. She slid the note under the paper she was writing on and then checked to make sure that the teacher who was holding detention today wasn't paying attention. There were Guardians around the sides of the room but she wasn't too worried about them as they never moved away from the walls unless there was danger and stayed silent.

Once she was sure no one was looking she slipped the note under the table and looked down to see what it said.

Rose

Have you got Mason a present for tomorrow?

Love Eddie x

Rose rolled her eyes at the fact he has signed his name at the bottom then reached her leg over and give him a little kick under the table when she felt his eyes on her she gave him a nod.

Rose heard him shuffle again then felt a little tap of his foot on her leg.

Rose put her head on her arms and looked at him. 'What?' she mouthed.

'What you got him?' he whispered back.

'Gift card. You? She asked.

'New Xbox game.' Eddie said with a cheeky smile.

Rose giggled before checking that she hadn't drawn any unwanted attention then put her head back down.

'Let me 's the game you have really wanted.'

Eddie was still smiling 'Mason has been wanting it as well. Two birds one stone.' he whispered back.

Rose rolled her eye at him.

'I also heard that you and Lissa are throwing him a birthday party in your room. That true?'

'Maybe just depends on if we can get the things we need for it. Lissa gave Andre our allowance and a list of what we need so hopefully we should be all set but we wont find out till Dinner.'

One of the Guardians near us cleared his throat causing both rose and Eddie to look over at him. He was staring at them and indicated his head towards the front. They got the message and kept there mouths shut till finally the teacher at the front dismissed all the students in room. Rose shoved her stuff and the note in her bag and put it on her shoulder and left the room with Eddie following closely behind.

' Where we going?' Eddie asked.

Rose looked at her watch 'Dinner starts soon so no point in going back to our Dorms just to come back might as well go straight to dinner.'

They walked across to the dinning hall and filled there trays up with food before making there way over to a table and sitting down. They started to eat and a few minutes later Lissa entered making her way over to them. She sat down and kept a close eye on the doors.

'do you think he will have gotten everything on the list?' Lissa asked excitedly.

'Only one way to find out.'Rose told her indicating with her head towards the door.

Andre had just walked through the door with 2 of his friends.

'Come on.' Lissa said standing up and pulling on Rose's arm.

Rose shoved the fork full of food in to her mouth and followed Lissa across the room to where Andre was now sat.

'Andre did you get everything we asked for?' Lissa asked.

'I got the birthday banners you asked for.' he told then rolling his eyes and pulling the list out they had given him. 'I couldn't get the Vodka you asked for but I did manage to get you three boxers of wine. I've put everything in your room and I put the spare key back.' Lissa clapped her hand excitedly and hugged him. He opened his other arm for Rose to give him a hug which she walked in to hugging him and thanked him. Once he let them go Rose watched him for a moment before asking 'why do I feel like your not telling us something?'

He laughed at her before looking between them ' I couldn't get the cake.'

'What!' Lissa shouted drawing the attention of student and Guardians around them.

'Will you keep your voice down.' Andre told her before her looked at rose.

'The cake was to hard to fit in the bag plus after the boxes of wine it wouldn't fit but I know for a fact that in the Guardians Dorms they have a very Large Victoria sponge that Edna over there' he nodded his head towards the elderly woman who was coming out of the kitchen with a box. 'She made as a Treat for Guardian Alto.' he laughed again when he saw Rose and Lissa's face screw up in discussed.

'I also know that it's been left at the main reception desk at the entrance as Alto doesn't finish his shit for another hour.'

'you know Andre if the being a playboy doesn't work out well for you. You would be quite good in the Intel department.' Rose told him with a wink. ' Now if you will excuse me I need to find Eddie about going to see some windows about a cake. Thanks for the Intel Andre.' then she turned to Lissa 'I'll see you back at the room.'

Just as she turned towards where Eddie was sat Andre grabbed her arm ' Remember if you get caught your on your own last thing I need is mum and dad finding out.'

Rose and Lissa gave him a nod.

When rose reached Eddie she told him what Andre had told her and they went to Guardian housing.

'Whats the plan?' Eddie asked her as they walked towards the front desk.

'Just follow my lead and look for where the cake is.' she told Eddie.

They walked up to the font desk and the Guardian there looked up from his newspaper.

'Hows can I help you both.' he asked

'Were looking for Sta.. I mean Guardian Alto were stuck on some work he gave us and wanted to ask him about it.' Rose told him with an Innocent smile.

The Guardian looked both me and Eddie over before he smile back and went over to the diary behind him to see if Stan had signed in or was still on duty. While his back was to us Eddie gave her a little nudge and pointed with his head towards a large tin just behind the desk. THE CAKE.

The Guardian returned to us a moment later and informed us that Guardian Alto was still on duty but would be back in the next hour and if we wanted to leave him a message.

'No It's ok well come back later. Thank you for the help.' Eddie told him before taking rose arm and leading her out side.

'There's Guardian's everywhere how we going to get it.' Eddie asked her when they were out side of the building and round the corner where no one would see them.

Rose looked around for a moment before answering him.

'Not going soft on me are you Eddie?'

'What. Me of cause not.'

Rose pointed upwards.

'That is how were going to get it.' Rose told him pointing to the second floor window that was open.

Eddie raised an eye brow in return.

'your going to climb up there and through the window. When you get there find the Fire Alarm and set it off when the Guardian's go to see whats going on ill grab the box and meet you back hear.

'OK Get ready. See you in a minute.' Eddie said climbing up the building and Disappearing through the window.

Rose made her way to the entrance doors she had just got there when the alarms went off.

She watched for a second as the Guardian's down stairs made there way up to see what was going on. As soon as the Guardian on the desk had gone through the doors Rose ran in and went behind the desk. She opened the tin she had found to make sure it was the cake. The cake looked lovely and rose know Mason would love it. She stuck the lid back on and picked the tin up and ran towards the door just as someone turned the alarm off. She could hear Guardian coming back down so she pushed her legs to move faster. When she got to the side of the building Eddie come running towards her and they both ran back to the dorm where Lissa was Waiting.

The next day when it come around to the party Mason loved the cake only thing was Rose and Eddie weren't there as they were writing lines in detention as after the Guardian's had turned the Alarm off they had checked the CCTV.


End file.
